Romancing for Dummies, aka Prussia
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *PruIta* Due to a misunderstanding, Italy decides to teach Prussia how to be romantic, not realising that Prussia's love interest is not Austria, but actually him.
1. How to compliment

**SOY:** First of a four–chaptered story about Prussia and Italy. Please enjoy! It will be updated quickly, too. ^^

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** Prussia.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. But I love working through fanfics of it.

……………………………………………

**Romancing for Dummies (Prussia)**

**Chapter 01: How to Compliment your Love Interest**

When Prussia opened his eyes, feeling lightheaded and with a throbbing pain on the back of his head, he didn't really know when he'd gone to sleep, or why a pair of brown eyes was looking down at him, vaguely concerned.

Seconds later the part of his brain that had not been smashed by the hit he received kicked back to work.

Blinking owlishly, he finally recognized who the person at his side was.

"Urgh… the hell happened?" he groaned out, lifting himself up from the ground.

Feliciano blinked and moved backwards, still hovering on Gilbert with concern but a bit more relaxed, then tilted his head to the side. "Ve~ I don't really know, Prussia…"

By then, the rest of Prussia's brain had started functioning again, and he quickly assessed the situation.

He'd been pestering Austria again, or more specifically, his vital regions, when he'd blackened out. Probably due to the strong pain flaring from his head.

"Sister Elizaveta looked positively angered at you, Gilbert… you should try to get in her good graces again~" after a brief hesitation, Italy fingered the lump on the back of Prussia's head, showing with his words that he actually knew exactly what had happened, or at least the part that interested Prussia.

Gilbert would have made a fuss out of Feliciano's actions and complained like he was used to, but the fingers circling his bump were feathery and not painful at all, so in his magnanimous self, he decided not to complain, at least for this once.

Besides, Italy was too cute to be angry at him.

"Ita, she shouldn't be _that_ prude. Nor should Austria either" he replied with a shrug, as the pain receded completely. "I only wanted to get into his pants –she didn't have to hit me that hard!" he thought over for a second, then smirked brightly at the Italian "But with you here, cute Ita, I'm just fine!"

Italy's clear confusion didn't waver a bit, as he seemed to think things over for a moment.

"You like Austria, Prussia?" he asked then, almost innocently and completely missing Prussia's last line.

Prussia rolled his eyes.

Italy really needed to learn how the world went; he couldn't keep this being innocent and think everything would go accordingly. Just like with his cute little brother… the two of them kept dancing around each other, and it was bothering Prussia a lot.

"Of course I do not" he replied, scoffing. "I just want to get into his pants".

Love and lust were, alas, two very different things. And Prussia knew. After all, he'd only ever felt the latter, whilst love (albeit of a brotherly kind) had only been reserved to his West. And to dear, old Fritz. How he missed that human.

Feliciano's frown deepened a bit. He really couldn't understand what Prussia had said… you wouldn't want to… get into someone's pants (his cheeks flushed a bit at that thought) unless you liked them… right?

So it meant Prussia was just in denial of his own feelings for Austria. Italy smiled to himself –it was actually pretty cute~.

"You're going at it in the wrong way, Prussia~" he decided to say, patting the other's hand gently. "If you want Austria's attention, you have to let him feel your interest!"

Prussia frowned, looking at Italy as if he'd grown a second head. What the hell was cute Italy saying? "Listen, Ita, I _really_ don't like Austria, I just want to fu– _get_ his vital regions" it felt quite profane to curse in front of innocent Italy, and Prussia restrained himself, feeling quite proud of his awesome self for this.

Feliciano shook his head, smiling. "Ve~, silly Gilbert…" he then grabbed the other's hand into his, and his smile widened. "I'll teach you how to have Roderich fall for you, true Italian style!"

Prussia groaned.

……………………………

Despite his reluctance, Prussia actually found himself knocking on Italy's front door, the next day, wondering how Italy would want to proceed on such useless, stupid tactic.

Not that he was really interested in romancing his way into stupid Austria's heart, since he simply wanted to fuck the living daylights out of him, but Italy was too cute to refuse; besides, if he could spend more time in his company, then he could happily fake he liked idiot Austria.

Yes, the good plan was _his_. After all, he was Prussia, the awesome–

The door opened, revealing the older (and quite less cute) brother of his cute Ita. "Oh, it's the second potato bastard" was all Romano had to say, grunting but letting him in.

Whilst South Italy had a clear dislike for German–descendants, even Prussia knew this, he had always preferred showing his dislike towards Germany the most, whilst he ignored Austria, feared Switzerland, and always hit on both Belgium and Liechtenstein when the possibility arose.

And of course, Romano had no real reasons to be angry at Prussia, since they were both of Catholic imprint and Prussia had actually served the Pope for a long time, so it made their relationship less strained (even if only a bit).

The older Italian still yelled loudly at him every time he made any vague attempt at cuddling Italy, but that was expected.

"Ve~ Prussia, welcome!" Italy bounced in the main room with a smile that could warm Patagonia, and Prussia smirked back. "Brother will be leaving to see Spain, so I can start our romancing lessons straight away~!"

Romano, rolling his eyes, was already half–way gone through the door when he was stopped by Italy's hand on his arm; with a sigh, the older Italian leaned forwards and kissed Italy's cheeks, and had his own kissed back.

Satisfied, Feliciano waved goodbye to his brother, and turned around towards Prussia, who was actually hovering behind him.

"Ha ha ha~ Ita! Let's also kiss as a greeting!"

Blissfully ignoring that last comment, Italy bobbed his head to the side and grabbed Prussia's hand in his own; Prussia stared down at their joined hands with a surprised expression, still far too happy to be with his sweet and cute Ita to be complaining.

"The greeting is very important, ve~, but you cannot kiss Austria on the cheek when you see him. He's such an old–school aristocrat, he'd probably prefer a more formal greeting…" with a small bow, Italy held Prussia's hand to his lips and was about to kiss it when the older Nation retracted it, flushing a bit.

"I'm not a goddamn girl!"

Italy's weapon one was then activated –he pouted. Prussia felt his resolve crumble again.

"I mean, I… uh… I'm no girl!" he finished, lamely.

"I know~ you silly Gilbert! But Austria is used to kissing _sorella_ Hungary on the hand when they meet outside his house, and it's a romantic ritual itself… it shows respect to the person you're courting, that is why you should learn to do it well~ this is our first lesson!"

Prussia knew manners. He just didn't like using them. And kissing hands had never been his forte. Nor something he was used to do… but Italy was so bent on teaching him, that he could go through that stupid thing just because of that.

West would have been proud of him.

"Austria might splutter and flush if you do kiss his hand, but it's cute to look at~" Italy continued, unmindful of Prussia's small resolve strengthening. "Cute girls always flush when you unexpectedly kiss their hand as a greeting…"

"How would this make me get into Roderich's pan… I mean, _heart_?" deciding to play along for now, Prussia sneered, leaning against the wall.

"It's just the first step, Gilbert… please don't rush anything!" Italy smiled, all nice and cute, and grabbed Prussia's hand again. "Let me show you how it is done, you'll definitely have better results with respect and calm!"

Prussia rolled his eyes, but stared attentively as Italy repeated his gracious little bow, fingers brushing against his palm as he manoeuvred Prussia's hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss onto it.

The touch was brief and soft, but the contact of lips against skin made Prussia fidget uneasily. Italy's eyes flickered open as he stared up at Prussia from his vaguely bent position, and smiled.

A warm, somehow flirty smile that made his brown eyes sparkle.

Prussia denied any sort of reaction from that motion that he could deem unmanly.

And yet, he had to admit it –the Italian knew what he was doing.

"You truly are the masters at romance" he murmured, shrugging.

"Ve~" Italy replied happily, his smile growing wider. "Now it's your turn!"

Prussia tried to mimic Italy's actions, rigidly bowing and tightening his hold on Italy's fingers enough to have the Italian let out a gasp of pain, then he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the wrist.

Italy giggled.

"You're too tense, Gilbert~" he waved at him. "You have to kiss exactly this spot" he pointed at it with his other hand. "Besides, you don't hold the lady's hand so tightly, you don't want to hurt them, do you?"

Prussia sighed deeply. "I suppose not".

The 'lesson' continued for more than half a hour, granting to Prussia's nerves enough for him to start his complaining, despite Italy's lovely company, that made everything better somehow. After that, Prussia was allowed to go back home, where a curious Germany demanded to know where he'd been.

He, of course, as the older awesome brother, promptly ignored him.

The worst (and best) thing was, he had agreed to go back the following day for another lesson. Maybe he truly _was_ a masochist.

……………………………

"Flowers are another thing you should take care of" Italy stated, placing a tea cup in front of Prussia, who glared a bit at it, and promptly started filling the cup with sugar. "Giving flowers as a gift is always the best course of action, ve~!"

"Gah! Flowers are for pansies!" swallowing his tea in three quick gulps, Gilbert grunted and slammed the cup down, slouched on his chair. Behind him, Romano snorted and resumed his cooking.

It appeared the older Italian had decided to stay at home for the day, much to Prussia's chagrin, who had hoped in another day with Italy only.

"No~" Italy smiled broadly, eyes crinkling happily as he stood up and grabbed a small bouquet of flowers he'd apparently prepared for the occasion. "Just look how it's done~"

Gilbert half expected to be the one on the receiving hand, just like with the kiss, but Feliciano turned to his brother, who spluttered and cursed, but ended up slouching in defeat and coming closer after Feliciano stared pleadingly at him.

"Let's make it fast, damn it" he muttered, shifting from one feet to the other "I don't have all day for these stupid things–"

"But brother, you're always the first one to give flowers if a pretty girl comes around~"

"T–that's another thing!" puffing his flushed cheeks out, Romano really resembled a tomato, Prussia thought. Just like Spain said. "You don't go giving flowers to males!"

"But Brother Spain gives them to you~"

"T–that's a completely different thing, too! Damn it! Don't mention it ever again!" Prussia had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent chuckling. Spain did choose a feisty one to hit on, it looked. "L–let's get on with it!"

Italy's countenance transformed from the usual silly face into a serious, composed one, and holding the bouquet in both hands he smiled at his brother, who looked to the side, still flushed, but accepted the flowers.

Prussia's attention was, once again, concentrated on Italy's motions –so captivating. Eyes glinting softly, almost flirty again, lips quirked upwards… he really was a talented actor. Or a romancer, whichever one it was.

Terribly cute.

"As you see, you don't throw flowers at them~" Italy explained, having his brother give the bouquet back and retiring to his corner, muttering profanities as he resumed cooking. "You have to show how giving them flowers is what makes you the happiest person ever".

Gilbert scoffed again, but he guessed that for someone like Feliciano, these words rang true; to him, it was just another stupid thing.

"I don't think that pansy aristocrat would enjoy being treated like a girl" he lifted one eyebrow, waiting for Italy to object to _that_.

Italy simply giggled, in his cute, knowing way. "You'd be surprised to know how many times it's sister Elizaveta the one paying during their dates~"

This was something Gilbert really didn't mind _not_ knowing. But at the same time, it felt fitting, in a way. And something that Feliciano would know, too.

Still, he had to ask "so, Feli, you're ok with me taking Hungary's place in… Austria's… _heart_?"

Italy hummed for a moment "if you truly show your appreciation and respect for Roderich, Elizaveta will only squeal in delight, ve~ she hits you because you're disrespectful… you should know, you two were friends when younger, right?"

Prussia had to shudder at remembering this –particularly, the day when he exactly realised Hungary was a _girl_.

"How come you are so good at being romantic but you're not in a relationship yourself?" he asked then, shrugging the memory away with as much dignity as he could awesomely muster.

"Ve~" Italy scratched his chin, flushing a bit and looking even cuter than usual "I haven't found the one I like the most yet" he admitted.

Prussia frowned at this. Surely it couldn't be, after all, he was always head over the heels for Germany…

"What about Ludwig?"

"Ve~ Ludwig is a friend~" was the candid reply.

Gilbert felt the sudden need to slam his head on the nearest wall.

……………………………

"Urgh… I need beer…" Gilbert sank in his sofa, groaning. Granted it wasn't his sofa, as it was Ludwig's, but still.

It was also his own. His awesome sofa!

"_Bruder_? You don't look too fine, what happened?" said brother popped into the room at that exact moment, looking more perplexed than worried, and Prussia just tried to slouch more into the sofa.

He could have answered 'your Italian boyfriend–wannabe just made me go shopping with him and Poland just to teach me how to be courteous with others' or with 'I'm starting to realise giving him lead to teach me romance was quite stupid on my part' or even 'why am I even going back every day despite being so bothered by it', but what actually came out of his mind was a guttural growl and the following "Ita is so cute, though, but darn it, I need a beer".

Prussia was probably a real masochist, all considered.

And yes, the Italian _did_ bring him around during one of his weekly shopping trips with the Polish, and it had turned in one of the most horrible days in his life. The two had shopped. Gossiped. Hanging around like girls, giggling and holding each other's elbows, and running from one window to the other, talking about random things that went way over Gilbert's head and ability to understand.

Italy had also made Gilbert take all the things the two bought, and when in the cafè for a quick rest, he had been forbidden from having a beer and instead had been forced to drink tea.

Tea.

Fucking _tea_.

"_Bruder_…" Germany looked about to say something, then shook his head lightly. "Please consider moving to your room, I'm cleaning".

Gilbert stared at his brother with something akin to complete shock, then stood up, dejected, and went outside, moping in the garden and ignoring the small, cute yellow bird that flew on his head.

"It's not fair" he mumbled, walking towards Austria's house to find some entertainment.

There he was, cockblocking Austrian, strolling through his garden… Prussia looked to the side twice, checking for Hungary, but it looked like he was safe, for the present moment. He straightened up, pushing his chest out, and strolled towards Austria, smirk in place and fingers twitching…

Then lifted one eyebrow, and thought it over. Maybe he could humour Italy and just try out his advice, so when it failed, he could go back to sweet Ita and make him understand things didn't work like this…

Austria lifted his head when he heard someone stomping his way, and his face promptly fell when he noticed who it was, lips turning into a thin line curved down.

"Prussia" he huffed, feeling righteous annoyed. "What do you–"

Then promptly stopped when a flower was shoved under his nose; he blinked in shock, at loss of words, and stared hard at the flower, not understanding how that had happened. The hand did belong to Prussia though, as it was still attached to his body.

Plus, Prussia was looking at him with a somewhat serious face, not blowing off in amusement, so Austria found himself reaching out to grasp the small lily. Which did belong to his own garden, but he found out he didn't quite mind it.

It was rare that Prussia was nice to him, so even something as stupid as offering a flower was…

"Uh… thank you" he stated, hesitant –he'd never had to thank the bugger, after all.

Prussia seemed to falter at this as well, but quickly regained his apparent composure and as Austria's hand grabbed the flower, he grabbed his hand, and before the Austrian could fret and back away, fearing the worst, he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it, straight on the spot Italy had showed him.

Roderich's cheeks tinged of a deep red, he quickly pulled his hand away from Gilbert's hold and stepped backwards, feeling strangely flustered.

"Uh… err…"

Prussia blinked in shock. _'Fuck me sideways –it actually worked!'_

He could push it forwards a bit, use the little bits Italy had taught him, and then finally bed Austria for all it was worth, in the face of Hungary and her frying pan, Prussia thought…

And then frowned.

Actually, he didn't feel like it. At all.

With no further ado, he turned around to go back to Italy's house, leaving a perplexed, and kind of astonished Austria behind.

………………………………

**SOY:** that's it for the first chapter. ^^ I must say that this fic is already finished, so you just have to wait for the next instalment ^^.

_Sorella (Italian)_ – sister.

_Bruder (German)_ – brother.


	2. How to behave

**SOY:** second chapter is out. Prussia gets a taste of things and such :) enjoy!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** Prussia.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. But I love working through fanfics of it.

……………………………………………

**Romancing for Dummies (Prussia)**

**Chapter 02****: How to behave during a date**

"I told you it would work, Gil~" Italy's smile was bright and contented, and it brought a smirk on Prussia's face. "Now we can work on your manners! No throwing insults to Austria! It's not a good thing to do".

"Why not?" Prussia scoffed, waving his arms. "Haven't you seen how America and England act all the time? And Spain and your brother?"

Italy sweatdropped a bit. "Uh… that's… that's a kind of special situation, you don't have to look at them… they get off on it, so…"

Realising his choice of words Italy flushed a bit and busied himself with his pasta, whilst Prussia stared at him in surprise. Actually, being around his Ita was way funnier than being around Austria!

"Ita~ let's go on a date!" he tried, whining.

"Do you want a lot of sauce on your pasta, Gilbert?" Italy asked, once again showing his power of ignorance to blissfully bounce over Prussia's attempts at asking him out.

Prussia flopped on the table, muttering under his breath, but actually nodded.

"So, it's all about complimenting Austria~" Italy smiled, once they had finished their lunch. "How he looks, the things he does… anything you like of him, compliment him on it!"

Prussia frowned, shifting from side to side, and thought about the aristocrat for a while. He was weak, annoying, egotist, liked his piano far too much, hanging around Hungary surely wasn't something to compliment him on either…

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed out, trying to hide his fail "I'm far too awesome for this stuff!"

"Ve, Prussia…"

He stopped laughing and sighed deeply.

"Ok, I'll do it with you then~" Italy clapped his hands happily, and Prussia cheered up, wanting to know all the nice things cute Ita thought of him. "I really like your bird~"

Gilbert felt the need to cry out.

"T–that's not really complimenting me" he moaned. Then he threw a look at his head, where the bird was still curled, and had to give it to the animal, he was terribly cute. "But I'm just this awesome and he's cute! Just like you, Ita!"

"See? You can complement people if you want to~" apparently, Italy had accepted his words for the first time ever.

Prussia felt righteous.

"Say, Feli, isn't there something else you like of me?" he asked, curious and eager to know.

Italy pulled out a thoughtful face.

"Ve~ I like how Prussia is always sure of himself~" he started, thinking it through. "I also like how, despite everything, you managed to stand on your feet until now, and never kneel…" Italy tilted his head to the side, his smile faltering "Prussia is really strong… oh, I also like how you like cute things! And how you're always nice to me~" he smiled again.

Prussia felt his cheeks redden suddenly, and looked away scratching his chin in embarrassment, despite the pleased smirk. "Heh– I'm just awesome, am I?"

"Ve~ Gilbert really is!" Italy nodded happily, crooking his finger at the peeping bird so it'd flap to him to be cuddled.

"Well, I also like Feli!" he stated, puffing his chest out. "Because you're always so cute, and nice to me, and–"

Italy giggled, waving his fingers, and Prussia stopped, coughing and flushing again.

There were also other reasons he liked Italy, which had nothing to do with his being cute. Prussia, as one of the most violent Nations when in period of war (he had grown up to be a conqueror), expressed his respect to others through battles… which was why he and England had such a good relationship, and why his best friends were France and Spain, both of whom had their golden times in the past.

Italy was, battle speaking, completely and utterly useless. And yet, Prussia respected him anyway… he did it because the Italian would rather spend a day cleaning and patching up wounds than hurting people. He respected the Italian because he was able to love everyone no matter what they'd done in their past, and because he could bring people to smile.

Seasoned warrior and knight, Prussia still had a part of him admiring those who could keep their hearts so pure, but of course, he preferred to keep this hidden. He had a status to uphold, after all.

So instead of speaking, he moved forwards and ruffled Italy's hair, eliciting another pleased giggle from the other Nation he'd known since 1600.

"I like Ita a lot~" he stated smirking.

"Ve~!" was the pleased reply.

……………………………

"Date~ date~"

Gilbert's smirk could have blinded anyone, but the oblivious Feliciano at his side took no notice as he looked around, trying to spot a parking.

After some pondering over what to teach Prussia, Italy had decided to have lunch outside, in a restaurant, to make the other Nation learn about behaviour during dates. Of course, he didn't consider that dating, and was blissfully ignorant of what Prussia thought about it.

As it was, he'd been the one driving, but Gilbert was so out of it, happily gloating about their 'date' that he hadn't even been scared shitless when Feliciano surpassed a car with a camion coming in the opposite direction.

"This is my favourite restaurant~" Italy pulled into a parking with a long, screeching noise, and bounced out of the car, smiling. "They use their own products for the pasta, but they also have other foods, too~"

"Date, date!"

"Prussia, are you listening to me?"

"Da… uh? Yes, of course! The awesome me is at your service!"

"Then you should open the door!" Italy commanded, beaming at him.

Gilbert looked forwards, where the restaurant (_Tramonto_) was, and proceeded to enter, pushing the door and passing through it first. Feliciano's smile remained on his face, but took on a less warm tone, and stood waiting there, not moving.

After a moment, Gilbert's head resurfaced from the restaurant, popping from the door. "Uh… Feli…?"

"Open the door for your company, Gilbert~" Italy dotted.

"… oh".

Prussia coughed and did as he was told, allowing Italy to go in first, and receiving a dazzling smile for his actions which made him feel far better than it should have. Following him inside, Prussia looked around, and when Italy nudged him, he correctly deciphered what he had to do next and lifted one hand to attract the attention of the waiters.

"Oi, table for two, and make it fast!" he ordered, standing tall and proud and watching as the waiter scuttled away.

"Gilbert…"

"What?"

"… never mind, ve~".

Once again, after getting to their table –a bit secluded from the others, much to the delight of Prussia– Italy waited whilst Prussia promptly sat down, legs wide and harrumphed, and started munching on a grissino right away.

"…"

Finally, the white haired Nation looked up to see Italy still standing, and giving him the same pointed look he'd given him when he had to hold on his things during their shopping day with Poland.

Prussia flinched, standing up and promptly moving to Italy's seat, pulling it away from the table and smirking a bit "Here, allow me" he stated, in an effort to please the Italian.

He received a happy nod and sat down again, self conscious this time and holding himself up instead of slouching, aware of the curious gazes from the other customers despite their tables being far away.

Oh, the things you did for cute Ita…

"Ve~ you're not doing bad, Gil~" Italy smiled in encouragement, slightly slapping Prussia's hand to prevent him from munching on more grissini (and ignoring his hurt pout).

The waiter (another one) came with the menus, but instead of looking through them, Italy smiled up his dazzling grin, which clearly made the waiter stumble a bit on himself (Prussia scoffed inwardly, displeased) "what would you suggest us to order?" he asked.

The man's eyes brightened as he went off to explain their elaborate dishes, with Italy nodding here and there, and Prussia staring at him, wishing he'd just leave so Italy's attention would go back to him.

After all, this was a date! Their first date! Ok, maybe Italy didn't count it as such, but _he_ sure as hell did!

"Ve~ Gilbert, I just asked you if you want beer~"

Prussia nodded, quite surprised he'd been allowed beer as he'd thought he'd have to end up drinking water, or hell forbid, tea again, and finally watched the waiter leave with a smirk.

Italy turned to him with a soft smile "you have to have fun too, you know, Gilbert… it's not all about your date with Austria, if you don't have fun it's all a waste~"

Prussia opened his mouth to reply with something like 'I don't really care about Austria, but I _am_ having fun with _you_, Ita~' or even 'I'm having beer so that would make even a date with _Austria_ bearable' but instead he replied with a low "hmmm" and smirked.

Despite the real reason Italy was with him, Prussia _was_ having fun spending time with him.

Whilst others looked at the cute Italian and only saw a stupid, silly weak nation, he knew just better. He saw the artist inside, and liked how cheerful Italy was, and how he brightened everything when popping around.

Yeah, so maybe Prussia wouldn't mind bedding Italy, too, if not for the fact that Ita was so into his younger brother. And that Italy was just too cute to bed and then drop off, or just have a night stand with, like he did with others…

If Prussia thought too much about this, he could even wonder how it would be, to not try to get vital regions everywhere and just…

But no.

Of course, not. Because Prussia didn't really _not_ invade everybody's vital regions, and this was Italy, after all.

Oh, well.

Easily ignoring the slight twist inside, Prussia was pushed out from his strange shift of mood when the food arrived, and much to his surprise, it was not pasta.

He easily forgot how Italian food wasn't just pasta… his own was a rare steak with a saliva–inducing salsa, whilst Italy's dish was fish with small cherry–tomatoes and roasted potatoes in lemon sauce.

"Keh, this food is _good_!" he exclaimed, munching down on his steak with gusto.

Conversation somehow moved to light subjects after that, with Italy and Prussia getting into a strangely amusing talk about cute birds (thankfully, the one Italy had dubbed 'Gilbird' had remained at home, or they wouldn't have been allowed in the restaurant) and how to treat them, after which they moved to music.

Prussia almost forgot this was a date to teach him about romancing Austria up, because he was actually having fun, until Italy, blinking in surprise and flushing a bit, redirected the conversation back to the subject at hand, right when the desserts were brought over.

"I think you should use music, ve~"

Gilbert frowned, quickly realising what the other was talking about, and felt his mood darken. He really just wanted to have fun and spend a light date with cute Italy, and it looked like it had almost worked, until Italy was reminded he was doing this for Austria.

Prussia consoled himself by thinking how Italy had actually forgot about that halfway through the conversation.

"Music?" he grumbled, elbow on the table and chin on his hand, tapping his small dessert fork on the half empty plate of tiramisu. "I'm sick of the sound of Chopin on his piano. I am not sure I would be able to impress him like that, because he knows I dislike Chopin".

"No, not piano music… maybe you could learn something for an instrument that can accompany a piano in a duet. I am sure he would love to play with someone else" Italy's face had brightened up considerably, and Prussia inwardly sighed.

"I can play the flute" he grunted out "and the violin" he mumbled afterwards. He'd learned both instruments for his dear ol' Fritz, who had very much enjoyed him playing soft music when he was alive.

Italy softly clapped his hands. "I think the violin will be perfect. There are quite a few very good scores for piano violin duets… if you're free tomorrow, I will play one for you?"

Prussia blinked. "You know how to play violin, Feli?"

"Of course~ but brother prefers guitar, so he never lets me play. And Ludwig likes his strange modern hard music… ve~ so I can never play nowadays".

There was a vague hint of sadness on Italy's face, and Prussia leaned forwards, pressing one hand over the Italian's one. He vaguely noted how warm it felt. "Ita! Play for me! I definitely don't mind! I would love to listen to you playing the violin!"

The happy smile he received as an answer was indeed heart warming, Prussia thought straightening again, his hand still on Italy's.

……………………………

Knocking on the door, Prussia was greeted by the soft sounds of a violin being tuned from the second floor of Italy's house; when Romano opened for him, there was a light scowl on his face, but not as deep as usual.

"You had him play the violin" was the greeting he received. "… at least he's got someone he can play to".

Then, he strolled away, muttering things under his breath and disappearing behind the corner as Italy's voice called Prussia to the second floor.

Italy's house, a place Prussia had visited quite a few times already, was situated in Venice, and was on a total of three floors plus a cellar (where the two brothers kept their wine stash), not terribly big but definitely had a home–feeling to it.

The brothers also owned another small house in Napoli, where Romano usually resided, and a shared house in Rome –the house they used when they had to be close to their boss.

On the base floor there was the kitchen and the sitting room, on the first floor there was Lovino's bedroom (mostly used as a guestroom or storage room since Feliciano always insisted on the two sleeping together) and the bathroom, whilst on the second floor there was Feliciano's room and a small, wooden attic.

Much to Gilbert's chagrin, the music tuning didn't come from Feli's room but from the attic, so he pushed the door open and was greeted by a pleasing sight –the Italian Nation was tuning his violin close to the window, with the sun falling on him and on the wood of the violin, making it burn.

The attic was also somewhat eye–pleasing, as it was completely made of warm, vivid brown tinged wood, the clear look of an old, familiar attic clear with the trunks on the sides, an old desk with drawers and a huge wall mirror, and a huge cupboard.

It was the whole comfortable, familiar and warm look that made Prussia speechless for a moment.

"Prussia~!" Italy looked up, curl bouncing to the side, and bounced, still holding the violin in one hand. "_Benvenuto_~"

"Ita!" Prussia opened his hands, and was terribly delighted when Italy jumped right in, hugging him. "So, you ready for the sh… is that authentic?"

Having the violin held up to his face made Prussia able to get a better look at it. It was really old–looking, and to his trained eye, it also looked expensive and well kept.

"Of course~" Italy smiled coyly, a look Prussia never saw on him "It might not be a Stradivari, though I do have one somewhere… but it's an original Italian violin of the XVII sec…"

Prussia hummed in appreciation and held out his hand, silently asking for permission. Italy looked at him a split second, then nodded and handed him the violin, making sure the other held it firmly before letting it go.

"It's truly beautiful" he stated, twisting it around with the clear knowledge of a person whom had handled countless precious things in his past. "its value must be high".

Italy shrugged, but when he received the violin, he held it close, stroking it softly with one finger. "Yeah" he murmured after a moment. "I'll start now… I decided to do one of my favourites, if you don't mind… playing for someone heightens the value of any song. You have to play with your heart, so you will reach Roderich's too".

Prussia shifted to the small, dusty green couch and flopped down onto it, refusing to mention to Italy that he was there simply to listen to his play and it had nothing to do with Austria, and smirked at him.

"Start, _maestro_" he stated, proud of using an Italian word.

Italy giggled, sitting down on a chair and placing the violin in the crook of his neck. Instantly, his whole demeanour changed completely; the smile fell off his face, turning into deep concentration, eyes closing, chest heaving in deep breathes, fingers twitching as the bow was lifted in the air…

Italy played.

The music started slowly, rolling out from the violin like weaved silk, curling around the two Nations, and Prussia felt something inside him twist; it wasn't just watching Italy play, even though part of his brain had collapsed at the sight, entranced… no, there was something in the music, in the way the notes resounded, that held traces of darkness.

The tune continued, the beautiful full sound of the violin soon shifting from its calm to something faster, apparently happier, but still somewhat haunted –a happy, deceiving tune, suddenly changing directions.

Italy kept playing, and Prussia felt himself falling, and falling _hard_.

The whole picture in front of him, Italy playing, the violin in his hands putty to what he wanted it to do, swimming through the waves of different notes and hard passages, changing tune and mood again and again, breaking the rhythm with another, strengthening the song and soothing it…

The music kept him rooted to the couch, filling his mind, his ears and his body, and yet there was inside him the powerful, almost overwhelming desire to stand up and reach out for Italy, holding him close, and–

The ending was almost frenzied, touching notes and falling harder, Feliciano quickening his motions, bow dancing on the violin, passionate… then stopping completely, allowing the violin to hum into silence.

Prussia blinked, coming out from his daze and looking as Italy's eyes fluttered open, cheeks vaguely flushed and refusing to look at him.

"Uh… it has been a while since I last played this one… I hope it was ok" he murmured.

For a moment, Gilbert opened his mouth but no words came out. Speechless, his brain still tingling with the last few notes, he could only stare at the Italian, who fidgeted a bit, suddenly unsure.

"… what was this song called?" Prussia cleared his throat, also shifting uncomfortably.

"Ve~ it's _il Trillo del Diavolo_" Italy scratched his chin, flushing. "By Giuseppe Tartini…"

The Devil's thrill. Prussia had heard about the song, about the myths surrounding it, but had never actually listened to it before… what he knew was how hard the play was for a violinist, and Italy had played it just…

"You were _stunning_" Prussia replied seriously, staring right into Italy's eyes. Then, he remembered something. "You… said you've played it for me, right?"

Flushing, Italy looked down at the violin, refusing to lift his eyes again. "Ve~… i–it was because you have to understand the feeling" he muttered. He didn't seem to realise the meaning of his words, but Prussia sure did.

Taken aback by the answer, and something inside him fluttered, bringing a smirk to his face. He stood up, and before he could stop himself, he was hovering on Italy, who eeped and backed away. Prussia stared down at him, one hand moving up to tap the other nation's cheek.

"I really liked listening to your play" he hummed, smirking. "Why don't you play for me a bit more… hmm?"

Although Gilbert was surprised at the skills Feliciano showed, he was also feeling privileged and terribly unsettled; to see Feliciano open himself to play the violin to him, such a clear show of trust, putting his feelings into the play… it made him feel sappily contented.

It was also unsettling. It showed that Italy, despite his blissful cluelessness, cared for him and what he thought. Prussia would have never believed that, but now…

And the thought of actually having a chance, no matter how small, made him suddenly uncertain.

Still, he wanted more. He wanted Italy to play again, other songs, show him what tunes he liked, what music he learned, listening to the notes and allowing his violin's cords to vibrate and reproduce them. He didn't want to let go of this privilege, not even for his confusion.

There would be time to face that later.

"Oh –ok" still a bit red, Italy shifted away from Prussia, who kept his smirk in place, and took a deep breath, a small pleased smile blossoming on his face.

They didn't move from the attic until the sun went down.

………………………………

**SOY:** so, how was it? Any good? I hope you liked :D

_Tramonto (Italian) – _Sunset.

_Grissino (Italian)_ – kind of… crunchy… bread sticks…?

_Maestro (Italian)_ – conductor (of orchestra).

_Benvenuto (Italian)_ – welcome.

_Il Trillo del Diavolo – _a tune by Giuseppe Tartini, it is said Tartini one night dreamt of a Devil playing this tune on his violin, and that he sold his soul to be able to record the song. Unfortunately, he couldn't fully reproduce it, but what came out was one of the most touching pieces ever, and it is also one of the hardest violin plays ever.


	3. How to make sure

**SOY:** there, third chapter is out! I'm glad to see that you people like this pairing… isn't it terribly cute? Isn't it, isn't it? I love it.

I also posted _Eggshells'_ new update, so if you like AmeIta (or want to try) you can go check :D

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** Prussia.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. But I love working through fanfics of it.

……………………………………………

**Romancing for Dummies (Prussia)**

**Chapter 03: How to make sure you are not in The Nile (or, how to make sure you are The One)**

"You're in love, _mon ami_".

Gilbert promptly choked on the wine he'd been sipping, showering Antonio who'd been right in front of him; the Spanish Nation spluttered and yelled in disgust, trying to wipe the red liquid out from his face and clothes, whining.

"W–what?" coughing, the Prussian turned to a smug Francis, almost daring him to repeat it.

This was the weekly evening the Bad–friends trio (as they'd been called by most of the nations who knew of their habits), spent together, drinking and either pulling pranks on unsuspecting people or just chatting.

Things had started just about the same as always, with Spain hosting this time, and France bringing a bottle of his favourite wine to share, and Prussia had welcomed the company for once, not wanting to think about Italy and his own feelings.

And then Francis just had to come out with _that_.

"He said you're in love" Spain butted in helpfully, cheering at his friend. "I think he's right" he added.

"You… I… of course you're wrong! The awesome me is happy by myself! Of course!" he laughed out, shaking his head and doing his best to calm down, but of course it failed.

These were his friends, after all.

"You're an idiot, Gil" the Spanish sipped the French wine, shifting on the couch and relaxing. "Why won't you admit that?"

"I'm not–"

"I even know who it is" Francis had a strange glint in his eyes. "I heard from a little bird that you're spending a lot of time with dear little Ita lately… he's been teaching you… how to romance someone up".

"That's because he mistook my intentions to bed Austria for a declaration of love!" Prussia tried to keep his voice down, and shrug as if not giving a damn about the situation, but he knew he'd not fooled either of them.

"Then why do you keep going back?" Antonio leaned forwards, smiling happily, in contrast with the implication tone in his voice.

"B–because it's _Ita_, of course!" Gilbert decided there was nothing wrong in admitting of a crush that _did_ exist, since at one point in the past, both France and Antonio had shared a similar crush on the clueless Italy, as a person and as a territory. "I wanted to coerce a date out of him, of course~"

"You had your date already. And you want more. And don't you dare blame it on a crush" Spain chuckled, his smile twisting into a smug smirk.

"We know that by now, you could have bedded Austria already –little Ita knows how to work with romance. After all, he's _my_ little brother" France chuckled, sipping his wine with a satisfied sigh. "Yet you keep going. You made him play the violin for you, too".

"Who did–?!"

"Lovino" the Spanish's smug expression suddenly melted in a sweet, airheaded one. "He told me. He was… surprised, but grudgingly happy".

Gilbert growled inwardly. Stupid older Italian… "that means _nothing_" he grumbled.

"… you're more foolish than I gave you credit for, _mon ami_" Francis truly looked surprised at Gilbert's comment, and he showed it by hitting him on the forehead with one side of the glass he was holding. "Sweet Feli… doesn't play often, lately. Playing for himself… doesn't satisfy him. And lately, not many took the effort of staying around him enough to make him feel the need to get his violin".

Gilbert froze, shifting enough that he was peering at Francis from above his refilled glass. Couldn't be true.

Couldn't be… could it?

"As it is, there is no point in denying it. Why would you?" the French blond did frown at him, replacing his smugness with curiosity. "You'd ask him over and over for a date, and now…"

"It's different" the Prussian scoffed, shrugging and turning around, sipping at his wine again. He didn't really want to get into such a conversation with them. "My _bruder_–"

"Ah, so now it's about _Allemagne_?" France's confusion melted into disappointment. "You're the older one, not him. When will you open your eyes and realise he doesn't need coddling from you?"

"What do you mean?! I'm–"

"–an idiot" Antonio conceded, happily flopping back on the couch.

"Wait a se–"

"Why, are you _not_ one? Why would you sacrifice your own growing emotions just because you think your brother might be in love with the same person _you_ are, if you weren't a bit _loco_?"

Gilbert sighed. He was growing annoyed with how the two couldn't just _understand_; it was obvious to him that Feliciano _had_ to have some feelings for Ludwig, with the way they kept dancing around each other.

He was far too awesome to get in the middle.

Though… Italy smiling at him whilst playing the violin…

"I'm not _loco_" he growled at Spain, shaking his head. "You just don't _understand_…"

Germany had suffered enough through WWII when Prussia had been separated from him; if Italy could make him happy… Prussia didn't want his _bruder_ to become like _he_ was –bitter, forced to take every small gesture with the suspicion of it being double ended.

Who would want to be someone like this?

"What would I have to understand? That you're denying yourself something because you're masochist? _Gilbert_…"

And what if it took them a bit to understand what to others was so clear? Gilbert would never take a chance away from his brother.

"I mean it, guys–"

"Stop it" Francis cut through his thoughts like a sharp blade. He coloured a bit, both angered for having been interrupted in his righteous thoughts, and both for showing such a side of himself.

"You're chickening out" Antonio continued, now that he had the Eastern German's attention. "_Cretino_".

"I'm _not_" he countered.

"Then how do you call this? Sacrificing your relationship with Feli just because your brother might be crushing on him?" Francis sneered in contempt "I see it more as being afraid and cowardly –I never pegged you as one, _mon ami_, and it saddens me".

"Then how do you call it, flirting with the world when the only thing you want is grab your _Angleterre_ and eat him inside out, whilst the American kid gets to him first?" the German albino, cornered in his deeds, resorted to saying what he'd refrained to for years.

The flicker of hurt and anger in the French's eyes didn't go unnoticed, but Gilbert's guilt for that was way less than his own need to get back at the other Nation.

"That is entirely a different thing" he sniffed, voice lowering in anger. "I–"

"It's the same, really, if what you say is right –and it is _not_" the German stood up, glaring at the blond from above. "Why are you not pursuing Arthur then? At least you always had quite the relationship with him. Or are you afraid of rejection?"

France's eyes took a glacial shade.

"Do not place me at your level, Gilbert" he hissed. "What _Angleterre_ and I have is complicated enough to warrant a slow pace. But I don't deny the existence or the depth of my feelings for him. You, on the other hand…"

"I don't want to talk about this" Prussia held his angered stance, gulping down the last of his wine. "I'm going. And I'll bed Italy, and you can all go fuck 'cause there's nothing more than that!"

He strode out of Spain's house, uncaring of his friends calling for him, but was painfully aware of what they yelled at him last.

"If you don't accept this, you'll never be happy, Gil!"

……………………………

Every step Prussia made from Spain's house towards Germany's was as heavy as lead. He felt guilty, of course, but mostly angry at his two friends.

Fingers twitching, mind reeling, the fuming albino pictured in his head all the ways France's head would spin backwards when hit by Prussia's fist; the French idiot didn't know what he was talking about –and he had nothing to be saint about, after all he was brooding over the English git.

So what if Gilbert's feelings for Feliciano were deeper after all that affair about romancing? It didn't matter!

If only Germany realised his damn feelings and finally declared his love… it would simplify things so much… Prussia then could go back to what he always did.

"Ve~ Prussia~? What are you doing here? Brother said he couldn't go to Spain's house because you and France were there…"

Without realising it, Prussia had reached Germany's house, and there, on the front porch, there was Italy, sitting on a puffy cushion and cuddling with one of Germany's dogs.

Prussia froze, blinked and straightened. "I just… had things to do home, that's all! The awesome me can do whatever he wants!"

His words held less strength than he'd hoped, and from his hair, the little bird residing there peered out, chirping loudly.

"Ve~"

"What are you doing outside, Ita?" Prussia scratched his head.

"Germany is angry because I broke a vase he had in his sitting room… he's cleaning and I came out to watch the stars~"

Prussia now had two options –remain with Italy, which was something that made his heart skip a bit… or get into the house and avoid a possible dangerous situation.

He took the easiest option.

"I'll intercede for you, sweet Ita!"

With that, not allowing Italy to reply, he marched inside, closing the door behind his back. No good. The fluttering in his chest had to go.

"Italy! I told you not to… _bruder_?" Germany turned around, face darkened, but his frown disappeared as he saw Prussia walking towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be partying with France and Spain".

Prussia waved his hand, and noticed the fragments of a vase on the ground; forcing down a smirk, he inwardly cheered –that vase had been truly a horrible sight. Good riddance.

"I have… things to do, of course" then he leaned forwards a bit, regarding his younger brother with wide eyes. "Why? Did you want the house… all for you?"

His lips automatically stretched into a smirk, but there wasn't exuberance behind it.

Germany fought the urge to facepalm. "Of course not, _bruder_. Italy was planning on watching a movie" sighing, he returned to his cleaning. "Then, this happened".

"Well, if you want to watch the movie alone, I can go back to my room and… try to fix my computer! Maybe this time the amazing me will make it work again!"

German froze and turned around in a millisecond "No! Last time you tried, I had to call the electrician!"

Prussia snickered, remembering what had happened, then shrugged "well, I can still read that book England sent over… I recall it was interesting…"

Germany stood up, having gathered together all the bigger fragments of the vase, and stared at him with a bland face. "I wish people would stop trying to 'give us space'," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Besides, Italy has been talking about you, recently. I heard everything about… your decision to romantically pursue Austria".

Prussia snorted.

"As if" he waved his hand in the air, staring as his brother walked towards the trash can and emptied his hands carefully. "I have no interest in that aristocratic idiot".

"Feliciano seems to be happy to teach you, though" Ludwig shook his head. "So I guess that he got it wrong, and you're trying to gain his… 'vital regions' instead?" when he reached the 'vital regions' part, the blond visibly cringed. "_Bruder_…"

"No! Of course I'm not trying to get into Italy's vital regions!" Prussia denied, backing away, cheeks flushed. "Why would you think that?!"

Germany stilled, and turned around.

There was a moment of silence.

"I meant Austria's" he stated. Again, silence, and it was of the tense kind this time –Germany fidgeted, looking towards the entrance door. "_Bruder_…" he tried again.

"I also meant Austria!" Gilbert was quite a bit frantic. He didn't mean to slip up, and really, that was a _bad_ slip up.

Germany facepalmed slowly, taking a deep breath. Then, he looked up, eyes holding all the patience in the world. "_Bruder_, do you perhaps…" he clearly had difficulty finding the right words, as he stopped for almost a minute there. "Want to get into Italy's… _pants_?"

Prussia's face turned ashen, and he froze where he was. "Of–of course not! I would never–" he looked around, fervently hoping for some sort of higher power coming down to stop the awkward conversation. "You… and –it's Italy and…"

Well, if that wasn't anticlimactic. Gilbert fought the urge to groan –this was _so_ not awesome.

"_Bruder_…" Germany was clearly feeling the whole weight of the world on his shoulders, by how he slouched forwards, massaging his forehead with his free hand. "What are you saying? _Gott_, you're so confusing. Speak clearly!"

Although he was the older brother, it was Prussia the one who felt chastised and flinched, looking for an easy escape that didn't come. This wasn't exactly what he'd been hoping when he got home. Not after the whole thing with France and Spain.

"I mean… obviously, you and Italy… well, you and…" Prussia faltered, surprised at the steady glare he was receiving from Germany, and stopped.

Yeah, Germany and Italy, indeed.

"Me and Italy what, _bruder_?"

"Well, I mean, everybody… and of course it's clear, you see" Prussia scratched his arm "Italy hugs you, and…"

"What has Italy hugging me anything to do with you not wanting to stay and watch a movie with us? It would be a change from your usual pacing around, and Italy would also appreciate it" Germany stated, trying hard to understand his older brother. _'It's like being Italy's babysitter, only that with Prussia I feel more like I am the older one…'_

Gilbert didn't really know how to react to that. He turned around, giving Ludwig his back.

"I should tell Italy to come back in, I don't want him to whine all evening about freezing" Germany, feeling weary under Prussia's strange behaviour, turned around and threw away the broken vase's remains, yet with a small smile on his lips for only he knew why.

"I'm leaving" the albino stated. This stopped making any sense ages ago, and he really…

"Wait, I told you there is no reason to leave! It would be good if you actually remained with us" Germany looked almost disappointed, but Prussia simply shook his head and opened the door.

If he'd paid attention, he would have heard the sound of Germany's head meeting with the wall, a satisfying bump, but he was otherwise occupied, so it went unnoticed.

Italy turned around, brown eyes expectantly staring up at him.

Prussia felt his cheeks redden again. Stupid instant unconscious reaction.

"Germany says you can go back inside".

"Ve~!" happily bouncing up, Italy attached himself to the Prussian's arm, making him stiffen. "Let's go watch a movie, Gilbert~!"

"Uh, no, actually I'm going now" tugging his arm away from Feliciano, Gilbert coughed, composing himself. "I think I'll… have a special walk around!"

"Uwa~" Italy's pout almost made Prussia reconsider. Almost. "I really wanted to spend some more time with you, Gilbert~"

"I… the awesome me will spend time with you another day! you still have to teach me a lot, right?" laughing out his discomfort, Prussia backed away, fists on sides, and retreated. "Besides, you would prefer to be with Germany, no?"

"Germany isn't as funny as Prussia is, though… and I spend enough time with Germany already…" Italy frowned, his pout intensified. "But if you have to go… see you tomorrow~!"

As Prussia was walking away, the door opened again, and Germany came out; determined to ignore them, the Prussian quickened his pace, turning around the corner to wait for them to be gone. Unfortunately, he could still hear their exchange.

"Come in, Italy, let's watch that movie. Then you go back home, is that clear?"

"Ve~" the Italian pouted. "You're no fun, Ludwig~! Maybe that's why no one wants to hang around too long…" Prussia had to chuckle at that, but it was obvious the Italian was just joking.

"You know, with how everybody acts, it's almost as if they think we're a couple" shaking his head in exasperation, Germany disappeared back inside.

Italy followed him, but his words actually managed to froze Prussia in mid–step. "Hehehe~ Germany, you're so funny… no one could be _that_ silly~"

That wasn't… properly been what he'd expected.

Slowly, hands vaguely trembling, Prussia turned around again, and stared at the silent house, blinking in shock. Just what…

What the…

"…_**Hell**_?!"

Clutching his mouth with his hands, and receiving a disgruntled chirp by the bird on his head (that he had self–righteously called Gilbird), Prussia let his back fall against the wall of the house.

'_The fuck?'_

Germany, although completely clueless about what everybody thought, had said… and Italy's words in reply…

Prussia was just completely confused. He'd believed they were… everybody just _knew_ that the two of them were…

Were they?

How could they not be?

The hugs, the amount of time they spent together, the candid kisses…

But if they were not together… and they had been surprised that someone could even think that…

"_Ve~ Ludwig is a friend~"_

Italy's words echoing in his mind, finally ringing true and honest, Prussia felt a huge smirk make his way on his lips.

If that was true…

It that was true, well, then it meant…

'_I was fucking wrong. The awesome me was… wrong…'_ Prussia chuckled loudly, hiding his face in one hand. _'and it's absolutely fucking perfect'_.

……………………………………………

**SOY:** how did you like it? Yes, things are moving on for Prussia, and in the right direction ^^ please stay with me for the next, and last, chapter of this fic!

_Bruder (German)_ – brother

_Mon ami (French) _– my friend

_Allemagne (French)_ – Germany

_Loco (Spanish)_ – Insane.

_Cretino (Spanish, also Italian)_ – Idiot.

_Angleterre (French)_ – England

_Gott (German)_ – God


	4. How to successfully seduce

**SOY:** last chapter of the PruIta fic! We're closing this down, and I hope you liked this fic as much as I've liked writing it. ^^ please enjoy this last chapter, where things get finally solved!

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings:** Prussia.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia. But I love working through fanfics of it.

……………………………………………

**Romancing for Dummies (Prussia)**

**Chapter 04****: How to successfully seduce your clueless loved one**

"So" France deliberately took a long, slow sip from his wine, and swallowed it down just as slowly, savouring each drop, making Prussia shift uneasily for more than a minute before continuing. "_What_ exactly made you come back here, wallowing in self pity, ready to admit that I was right?"

Gilbert gritted his teeth, but lowered his head in acceptance and fought the urge to facepalm.

"I…"

But he couldn't tell France that all the little details mattered so much now.

That now, there was a chance –Italy didn't consider a relationship with Germany other than being his friend– that Prussia could win Italy's heart.

How the smaller things that before he'd tried to avoid –thinking about Italy smiling, how he was happy when playing his violin, the gestures he did when teaching Prussia his manners… everything felt fresher, more powerful.

The bubbly feeling of… hope… that he had inside, she sheer _delight_ in knowing that there was a chance for him… not forced to ignore his desire just because his brother came first…

If it wasn't terribly demeaning, Prussia would say he was shaking in glee.

Somehow, Spain appeared to catch something in Prussia's face or tone, or maybe in his hesitation, because he grabbed France's arm and slightly shook his head; the French fell silent, and his face took on a more serious shade.

"Prussia, is this what I think…?"

Well, Gilbert's smile was almost blinding. It even disturbed Gilbird, on his hair. "I was wrong" he admitted. "I love him".

Maybe it could have felt off to be able to say such, especially since he'd denied himself the chance not even two hours before, but no, it didn't. The words easily rolled out from his lips, and he couldn't hide the smirk.

"You don't want a quick lay" Spain leaned forwards, eyeing him, searching for something in his stare.

He shook his head in reply.

Antonio grasped his shoulder, smiling at him. He knew that admission had been hard. "_¿Como estas?_"

"_Gut_" he grumbled out, clenching his hands into fists.

"Then, _mon cher_, why are you here?"

Gilbert looked up, meeting Francis in the eyes then sharing a similar gaze with Antonio, knowing they would quickly understand his problem –he'd never wanted to seduce someone out of love.

He'd never _loved_.

Not in the… love sense of the term.

He'd had his numerous relationships, but none had been close to mattering in terms of emotions.

Sex. Always sex.

But now, he wanted the Italian. Someone who looked at him and saw both Prussia and Gilbert, and the things he hid from others. He had a chance, and a better one than any other person ever –because he understood Italy, cared for him, and saw the person below the surface.

He had a chance, and he was going to _use it to the end_.

And yet, together with this admission, a strong feeling of possessiveness was rousing inside his body. He wanted Italy to know.

He _really_ wanted Italy to know. Court him, making him happy, hold him and touch him and kiss him. He wanted to listen to him play, he wanted to play for him, he wanted all of this.

It was more than a chance –it was a challenge, and Prussia never backed down from a challenge.

"You're really an idiot" France sighed. "And an idiot in love, of all things… you have no idea how to court Italy, right?"

"How to make his heart yours" Spain purred, leaning forwards, smirking flirtatiously at the Prussian.

"How to grasp that chance…" France flicked his hair back. "And make him yours".

Prussia slouched down on the couch, nodding.

"Do not be afraid! That's where I come in!" France stood up, and his smirk was positively devious. "I'm not known as the king of sensuality for nothing, hmmm?" Spain chuckled at him, but nodded. "You've been taught Italian romance, but with that, he's not going to notice, because he's _Italy_. I'll teach you something better now".

Francis kneeled in front of Gilbert, pressing one hand on his knee, attracting his attention.

"Let your friend help you out, _mon cher _Gilbert_. _Because you deserve this. I'll teach you… French Seduction".

……………………………

With a bright smile, Italy looked out of the car, watching the streets with curious eyes.

"Ve~ this is quite a good idea, Gilbert…" he turned towards the driver, smiling at him. "This fake date will allow me to check on your progresses!"

Prussia flashed him a smile, and using the fact that there was a red light, he leaned towards the Italian, one finger gently pressing against his cheek, sliding away slowly.

"Of course" he murmured. "To be able to catch the heart of the person I want, I'll have to be at my best…"

Italy flushed slightly, staring at Prussia, but caught himself and turned to the window again, humming happily.

The trip was short, especially because Prussia directed the conversation towards subjects they both liked –music, art and books– and Italy noticed the car slowing down only when they had just reached their destination.

"Ve~ where are we?"

"It's a French restaurant… Francis guaranteed they have the best food" parking the car close to the entrance, Prussia hurried to Italy's side, opening the door for him.

Feliciano smiled proudly at him as he got out from his seat, and the moment he was standing, Prussia leaned forwards and inconspicuously pressed his hand on his back, a soft touch that was gone the moment Italy blinked, but that was enough to make him flush again.

Gilbert observed the Italian's face carefully, hiding a smirk.

"_Remember,"_ Francis' words flickered through his mind _"Keep touching him. Make your presence always at his side, brushing your finger on his shoulders, cheeks, arms… even to his back… keep it brief, fleeting, never linger enough for him to be able to get used to the touch…"_

"Ah~ I love Brother France's food… you'll take Austria here too?" Italy cleared his voice, looking at the building and trying to ignore the brief contact that somehow made him warm up. "It looks neat".

"Hmmm" Prussia's noncommittal murmur had Italy turn around again. "It is a place to take your precious one, indeed".

Without allowing Italy to say anything, Prussia preceded him to the door and held it open for him; giggling at that, Italy entered, feeling once again the albino's hand press against his cheek as he passed, vaguely brushing against his curl.

Italy shuddered, cheeks suddenly heating up, but the fingers retreated as quickly as they had appeared, and then they were inside the restaurant, with a cosy, warm feeling and a maitre moving towards them.

"I have a table reservation for two" Prussia stated, nodding to the man.

The man moved towards the reception and nodded, checking something on the computer. "Mr. Weillschmidt_,_yes, please follow me".

This time, when Italy reached Prussia, the other nation let their sides touch, his hand briefly sliding against Italy's but not looking down to see the other's reaction.

They were taken to a rather secluded table, and the waiter placed down the menus in front of them, bowing after Prussia ordered one of the best wine bottles.

Pushing the chair out, he motioned for Italy to sit down, and just as he sat down, Prussia leaned forwards, cheek grazing Italy's, and smiled "comfortable?" he purred, fingers coming to rest on the other's shoulders.

Italy, flustered and confused, could only nod, before the Prussian was pulling away, moving to sit in front of him and barely glancing at the menu.

"Ah… Gilbert…?"

Crimson eyes turned to him, and Italy fell silent, suddenly unable to speak. There was a certain kind of intensity in the stare that made his blush return full force.

The waiter chose that moment to return to pick their meal, and this time Prussia, lifting one finger, placed down a long and complicate order for the both of them, never once looking away from Italy, who by the end of the list felt his stomach twist –and definitely not for the food.

"Perfect, Mr. Weillschmidt," the man nodded and after placing down the wine, he left them alone.

Prussia chuckled, his tone an octave lower, and took the bottle, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"I thought you didn't enjoy wine~" Italy grabbed his glass, avoiding to look up and instead concentrating on the cherry liquid.

"With Francis as a friend, I could never live it down if I couldn't taste the best when the occasion deserves it" Prussia smiled and took a taste, tongue flickering out to lick at his lips in a way that could have made anyone flush.

Which is what Italy did.

Unable to understand what was making such a difference, and just how could Prussia turn so… handsomely seducing in the course of a night, Italy took a sip of his wine and tried to relax.

He was there to monitor Prussia's skills, and he had to remember he was doing this for Austria.

He couldn't let his attention waver just because the other was acting so…

Italy swallowed. If things continued like this, his blush would never disappear.

The rest of the dinner moved on pleasantly, so much that during their conversation Italy found his control slipping, and instead of paying attention to what the albino did, he allowed himself to be swept away, enjoying the evening.

Having consumed the dessert and ready to go, Italy blinked out of his stupor as he noticed how late it was, and how distracted he'd been until then.

It had felt more like a real date than anything else, and thinking that, Feliciano shook his head, straightening up. He had to remember that Gilbert was doing this for Roderich. Not for hi… not for anything else.

This was a test, and Feliciano had to admit the Prussian was truly amazing at that.

Refusing to allow Italy to contribute to the bill, Prussia was once again the perfect gentleman –holding the door of the restaurant open again –and again, one hand brushing against Italy's back, sending a shiver down his spine– and even the door of the car.

As Italy was getting in, though, a person appeared on the sidewalk; he was holding an enormous bouquet of crimson roses, and he was clearly moving from place to place to sell them. Motioning for the Italian to stay still, Prussia reached for the man. Under the surprised gaze of Italy, the albino bought a single rose with a smirk, and returned to the car.

"Gil–"

"This is for you, Feliciano" the way Gilbert pronounced his name made the Italian fidget. "I've spent a wonderful evening and dinner with you, thank you".

Presented with the rose, Italy moved to take it, flustered, and Prussia took hold of his fingers, holding them in his hand and gently pressing the rose into them, never once glancing away from the brown eyes of the Italian.

"_When offering a flower"_ France's voice lectured again _"never look away. Your eyes need to keep him rooted in place, showing him you are only thinking about __**him**__ –grab his fingers, be sensual whilst you give him the flower…"_

Slowly, one of Prussia's hands shifted down Italy's arm, reaching for his elbow and pushing the hand up towards his face; as if Prussia's only purpose was to breath in the scent of the rose, he let his lips have the faintest contact with Italy's fingers holding the flower, then retreated, fingers releasing Italy's arm.

Cheeks flaming red, and heart thumping wildly in his chest, Italy looked down at the flower, ears buzzing.

'_Wha…'_

The albino was already in the car by the time Italy snapped out from his shock, and hastily closed the door, clicking the safety belt in.

Glancing every few seconds at Prussia, who was driving and not looking at him, Italy tried to calm himself down. The whole ordeal –the dinner, Prussia's exquisite manners, the way he looked at him… everything was enough to send Italy in a daze.

He'd turned into the perfect seducer.

Austria was, by all means, lucky. Italy had spent so much time with Prussia in the last few weeks that he'd grown to like the other's presence even more than he did before –he had even ended up playing violin for him, which was something he'd done only for his brother, Hungary and Poland before.

Would Prussia stop coming over if he were to get with Austria?

'_Ve~ probably yes… he only ever got to spend time with me so that I could teach him how to romance Roderich… he won't need to spend time with me anymore then…'_

The thought left him more depressed than he'd thought possible.

Italy was so far gone in his thoughts that he barely felt the tap on his shoulder, and next thing he knew he was staring at Prussia's face –very up close.

"Agh!" backing away, and almost chocking on the seatbelt, Italy felt his cheeks redden again, and this time in shame.

"Easy, Feli" Prussia chuckled, once again filling Italy's chest with warmth. "We're at your house".

Italy smiled, bouncing out from the car, but inwardly feeling sad –he'd enjoyed the evening… it had really been funny and interesting, and of course…

"Ah~ Gilbert, you did really well" he praised, as the other accompanied him to his front door. "I think I have nothing more to teach you~"

"Thank you, Feli…" leaning forwards, Prussia took hold of Italy's hand once again, and brought it to his lips. "Your company made this evening a beautiful one".

Then, instead of kissing the back of Italy's hand, he turned it around, gently kissing his palm.

"_That's a really good one, too"_ that had been France's last advice. _"Kissing his hand is romantic. But what you need is something a bit spicier. Kiss him on the palm. Let your lips linger for a moment, and look at him from below. Keep holding his hand, I tell you"._

"Ve~" cheeks completely red again, Italy tried to tug the hand away, but Prussia's hold didn't allow him to. Those red eyes were staring straight into him.

Gently, Prussia pulled the smaller frame against his own, his heart going so wild he was afraid the Italian would hear it thumping.

He was there, holding Italy's body against his, staring down in the brown eyes that captivated him so much… Prussia was feeling rightfully victorious.

"Feli…"

Closer –he was leaning down, and Italy's eyes were unfocused, fingers trembling… lips growing closer… closer…

"Ve~!"

Italy pushed him away, gulping and with his breath coming into short gasps.

Prussia took a step backwards, shocked.

"… G–Gilbert… y–you'll do awesomely with… Roderich… so… g–good luck, ve~"

A second later, he'd pushed the front door open and had entered, shutting it close.

Prussia blinked. "Wait –_what_?"

……………………………

Italy remained with his back against the door for an insane amount of time, allowing his heart to calm down; forcing his flush to disappear, he looked down at his trembling hands, still holding the rose Prussia had bought for him.

'_W–what happened?!'_ he thought, eyes wide.

He'd been _this close _to kissing Prussia –which in retrospect, thinking how that should have been Austria, was good… it meant Prussia had succeeded in his training and was…

But God, he'd almost kissed him.

"Ve~" removing himself from the door, Italy looked at his empty house; his brother was at Spain's, so he had all the night to himself. To just… think things out.

Hiding his face in his hands, Italy flushed again, the memory of Prussia so close to him, his lips almost touching his… Italy had wanted that.

He seriously thought they would kiss, and he wouldn't have objected.

Prussia was…

'_When did I start thinking like this?'_

But it was true.

He'd wanted Prussia to kiss him –if the warmth in his chest was enough of a hint, he might have developed feelings for him without even realising it, and now…

"But I was just helping him with Austria" he reminded himself, turning towards the door and clicking it open.

He wanted to peer out on the street, knowing the albino was gone already and feeling silly about it, but the moment the door was open, the figure standing on the other side stepped forwards, holding the door wide and staring down at him with a smirk.

"Ve~!" Italy backed away in shock when he realised it was Prussia.

He was still here!

"Feli" shifting close –a bit too close, if Italy's heart running wildly again was an indication– Prussia smirked down at him. "For it to be a successful date, I thought it would end with a kiss…"

"Y–you don't kiss people you don't like" Italy reacted, feeling a fear–so–just–run–away kind of feeling surge in his chest. "You can end it here, Gil~"

"But I want to kiss you, Feli… I _do_ like you" Prussia was still close, and his tone felt a bit like a joke to the Italian.

"Not like that, ve~"

"Why not?" Prussia was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

Italy frowned, a light crease in his brows as he thought about it. It wasn't his place to help Prussia further up, especially since Italy only ever kissed once, and it was when he had still been a child; besides, Italy's policy was to only kiss someone he loved.

'_But I did__… __**do**__ want to kiss him…'_ the thought felt unreal, and Italy recoiled from it, shocked. _'B–besides he wants Austria… so it wouldn't be fair towards both!'_

"B–because…"

Prussia sighed, knowing that if he wasn't honest with that, Italy would not understand. France had also been dead on about it.

"_Italy won't notice. He's a bit… dense… but you might have known already. If you're not direct about your feelings, he won't notice –although I do have a feeling he's already in a similar spot himself, despite his cluelessness"._

Direct was Prussia's second name.

Grabbing the shorter nation in his arms, he leaned forwards until he was staring again in his eyes, preventing the struggling Italy from moving away.

"I want to kiss you" he stated clearly. "I didn't want Roderich's heart. I wanted to _fuck_ him" better be honest about it, too. "Mostly because he never allowed me to. But I accepted your help because I wanted to spend time with _you_, Feli…" closer again, their noses touching. "Off limits as you were, being with Germany…"

"I'm not with Germany~" Italy, surprised and unbalanced, tried pushing Prussia away, hands pressing on his chest, but he didn't move. "We're just friends~"

"That's what I finally understood. This is why I am here. This is why this evening wasn't a test for me… it was a flat–out date. I was _courting_ you".

Italy's hands fisted the shirt.

'… _courting me?'_

"Feliciano, I'm _in love_ _with you_" Gilbert stated, backing the Italian to the wall next to the door. "I love you. You. Not Austria. Never Austria. I love _you_" he scrambled for something coherent "because you are _you_. Because we talk. Because you played your violin for me… I wanted you to realise my feelings… I wanted to know if the way you are around me also means you feel something, too".

"Gilbert–"

"I love you" Prussia repeated, stony. "So now, I'm going to kiss you".

Fighting the fuzzy mist clouding his thoughts as Prussia's lips collided with his, licking, kissing and nibbling at them, Italy only had one coherent thought, right before his hands tightened their hold of the other's shirt, tugging him lower.

'… _at least he warned me'._

Prussia's brain almost short-circuited in happiness. He was kissing his Italy. And the Italian didn't just let him –he was tentatively kissing back.

Holding him still, Prussia let his senses drown –the taste of his lips, smooth yet firm, how the skin under his fingers felt, as his hands roamed on the Italian's body…

He pulled away, breathing hard and watching Feliciano gasp and shiver, as he hid his face on Gilbert's chest, as red as a tomato.

"Feli…?" a bit worried, his brain still fuzzy, Prussia tentatively prodded at the shivering form, at the same time brushing against the bouncing curl. Italy eeped and pushed away, staring at him, flushed and uncomfortable.

"Uh…"

Gilbert cupped his face, leaning close again. "Italy… how do you feel towards me?"

"I– I wouldn't kiss a person I don't like" Italy stated after a moment of silence. "I… I like spending time with Gilbert. I got to play violin… for you. Tonight, too… ve~ I liked being able to be with you… it was… I was happy. Also before… I didn't think about it… but now…"

Prussia felt his heart race. "So…"

"So maybe I love Gilbert, too…"

Prussia tightened his hold on Italy's body, making him cry out in vague distress –it was soon gone, because leaning forwards, he kissed the Italian again.

Italy let out a soft moan, and kissed back, feeling as he'd finally done the only thing that was needed to settle his mind at ease. Yes, his feelings for Prussia were indeed stronger than he had believed them to be.

Yes. He did love him. Somehow, through their time spent together, through music and shared thoughts, Italy had fallen for Prussia.

"_Ti amo_, Gilbert" he breathed out as Prussia caught his lips into a kiss for the third time.

Hidden behind a group of bushes, France and Spain high–fived, careful to not make any sound that could alert the newly created couple of their presence.

"Yes! We did it, _mi amigo_!" Spain chuckled, pumping his fist up and down in a clear show of emotions.

"Feli is so cute all flustered…" France almost drooled, so Spain had to elbow him to the side. "I mean, yes, that's great, we did it!"

Spain shook his head, amused. "Now I just need to kick you to England so we can end that dispute, too" he murmured to himself.

"_Quoi?_" France turned towards him, tilting his head. "Did you say something, Antonio?"

"Nothing, nothing" Spain chuckled. "Let's get out of here".

Slithering away from the bushes, and keeping out of sight from the two kissing, Spain hid behind the car, checking the surroundings and waiting for France to catch up; the French reached him a second later, still staring in amazement at Prussia and Italy.

"How long do you think they'll keep kissing?"

"Francis! There's no time to…" trailing out as Antonio, too, noticed the two had yet to separate, a silly smile made its way on his face. "A minute".

"I say two minutes –twenty euros".

"Deal".

………………………………

**End**

………………………………

**SOY:** the hell. Finished. This fic took me so much time you have no idea. It was crafted through long, painful months of a line every week or so, whenever inspiration got to me. So it would be really important to me if you could drop me a comment, so I know if you liked it. Thank you for reading!

_¿Como estas?_ (Spanish) – How do you feel?

_gut (German)_ - good.

_mon cher_ (French) – my dear

_Ti amo (Italian)_ – I love you

_Mi amigo (Spanish)_ – my friend

_Quoi? (French)_ – What?


End file.
